Songfic Series/Warriors Idol/1/Archive 1
Archive for the first round of the first season of WI. Worry About You - Foresty Sunny :Score: 10 :Comments: This was a very well written sonfic and with a beautiful plot. The characters express them selves well, especially the main one. No mistakes and the right lenght. Wetty :Score: 9 :Comments: Okay it was a BIT bland at first, somehow it didn't really add the PIZAZZELS, but during the end it got better and I think she did a good job. TPL :Score: 9 :Comments: A very good written songfic with a great and beautiful plot. No mistakes at all Arti :Score: 10 :Comments: Completely free of errors, long enough (more than 3 stanzas), and a touching story. It was a beautiful songfic. FINAL SCORE: 38/40 : I'm Gonna Make It - Sunnyfrost Sunny :Score: 10 :Comments: Very interesting songfic. I really like how you chanegd the lyrics to fit the plot, which is something tthat is not very common. No mistakes and the right lentgh. Wetty :Score: 10 : Comments: I really liked it and laughed at some parts too, It was like awesome, clear of errors.edi TPL Score: 10 :Comments: Very awesome songfic with good details. There weren;t any mistakes and was a good length of songfic Arti :Score: 10 :Comments: Free of errors, long enough, and very creative. Nice job coming up with your own lyrics that fit the story! It was a pleasure to read. FINAL SCORE: 40/40 September - Snickers Sunny :Score: 10 :Comments: Very well expressed and cute with the two brothers and the memories of Hollyleaf. I agree that maybe it should have been longer, but it had it's meaning to it. No errors and good length. Wetty :Score: 9, :Comments: It was really good, but most of it was just the song, barely any of the writing. But there was still a really good plot to it. TPL :Score: 9 :Comments: Great songfic with no errors, but it could've been a little longer. I really enjoyed it. Arti :Score: 10 :Comments: Free of errors and very well written. I would have liked the actual story part to be longer, but it was a wonderful songfic. FINAL SCORE:' 38/40' Vanilla Twilight - Spirit Sunny :Score: 9 :Comments: Only a very small amount of errors but very nice and cute. The songfic really fit with your editing and the short lines of story really made it great! The right length. Wetty :Score: 9 :Comments It had only a couple errors, but it was sweet and made me sad, it was a bit short but there was a great plotline. TPL :Score: 9 :Comments: Good songfic, but a couple of errors. Good plot, and I really enjoyed it. Arti :Score: 9 :Comments: A few errors, but very good. Having a story and making your own lyrics was a really creative thing to do. Awesome job FINAL SCORE: 36/40 Gravity of love - Treestar Sunny :Score: 9 :Comments: Very nice story with a good sense of loyalty and sisterhood for Doveflight. I saw a few errors around captalization and only a few words, but it's a good length. Wetty :Score: 9 . :Comments: It was a good songfic...I only saw a couple errors in the capitalization, but I put my hatred aside for the TigerxDove couple and rated it evenly. TPL :Score: 9 :Comments: A great plot in the story and a really good songfic, only a few errors, but really good. Arti :Score: 9 :Comments: Very good songfic, some errors, but mostly a good job. FINAL SCORE: 36/40 Moving On The following users (in rank from highest to lowest score) will be moving on. *Sunnyfrost *Foresty and Snickers (tied) Spirit and Treestar have tied. I'll talk to the other judges and we'll rejudge their stories. Birdpaw has left WI. Thanks!